


Champions past Kirkwall

by xDomino009x



Category: Dragon Age II, Mass Effect
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1475251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDomino009x/pseuds/xDomino009x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dragon Age II story unfolds in the Mass Effect universe, beginning around the time that the Reaper War is beginning in earnest. Follow Theria Hawke on her twisted tale... is she a Paragon rising from the ashes of a war or just another Renegade come to take advantage of a ruined galaxy?</p><p>A/N - this is going through a big rework, so hopefully it'll be updated soonish</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. War Touches All

**Author's Note:**

> Ok... Just a warning. The characters are different races since there aren't elves in Mass Effect etc. There will be more characters added to the list when they are introduced to the story since I haven't written it all yet, but there will be Hawke/Isabela coming, I promise.
> 
> Bioware own Mass Effect and Dragon Age

**_The human allowed himself to be dragged along, two women on either side of him pulling him with surprising ease down a short corridor. He recognised the rooms they walked him past, knew the memories each one held as though they were his own. But they were empty now, the memories but distant glimmers of former lives._ **

**_He was forced roughly onto a chair and the woman started to bind his hands when another stepped forwards. She wasn’t wearing her helmet, but instead had it in the crook of her arm as she stepped into the thin stream of light the high window allowed in from the outside world. The human shook his head, ‘Asari. Of course it was the Asari.’ As soon as the third shook her head the other two let the ropes fall to the ground and backed away from their captive. The Asari, visibly older than the others, stepped forwards. Standing tall in front of him she introduced herself, although the human already knew who she was, “I’m Cassandra Pentaghast, one of the Asari Justicars. Do you know why you’re here, Tethras?”_ **

**_The human shook his head, not bothering to add his first name to her statement in a witty effort to lighten the mood. The Asari Justicar glared down at him where he sat. Even if he’d been standing she’d probably be taller than him – he’d never been particularly tall compared to most of his companions. Huffing she tossed a thick book, of actual paper, at the human._ **

**_“The galaxy has a second hero, doesn’t it?” she asked, pacing slightly with a hand on her hip, the other still holding her helmet, “A champion of sorts? You knew her, human.” Her tone was accusatory as she jabbed one finger at the human’s chest, casually revealed by the undone buttons of his shirt and jacket. He winced slightly but made no sound until the Asari stopped pacing, “That I did, Justicar. I assume we’re talking about the same Champion here, the one who saved the Citadel after Commander Shepard’s vanishing act along with half her old crew.”_ **

**_Shifting her hand from her hip to the gun at her side Cassandra scowled at the human. He was taking this matter awfully lightly considering his old friend was being hunted down by half the Justicars in the galaxy. Losing her patience as time dragged on and still Tethras didn’t elaborate she growled, “Well then, can you tell me where she is?” But the human just smiled up at her from his chair and shrugged, checking his nails as if she’d just asked if he thought it might rain later that day, “That depends. Why do you want to find her?”_ **

**_“You know exactly why I’m here! Time to start talking.” The gun was in her hand now, an orange blade from her omni tool sticking through the middle of the book she’d dropped into his lap. It was hard to keep her voice level at that. Of course she knew the galaxy was in danger, and if he didn’t he’d find out soon enough and might have to pay a similar price to her. To her growing annoyance the human looked her directly in the eye, “Ah, yes,” his tone was mocking, “Your commandos have gone rogue, Ardat Yakshi running rampant, a few other troubles. And my good friend is the only one who can help you. Did I get all that right?”_ **

**_With a tone of impatience Cassandra replied, “Indeed you did, human. Now, please,” if being cold didn’t help maybe pleading would, “you know how dire the situation is. I must find her before time runs out.” while she spoke the human considered the glowing blade jammed through the crisp white pages and sighed, propping it on one knee and letting it fall open. As he looked through the first few pages he saw one of the murals from the Wards – the one that young boy had drawn and his friend had insisted be preserved – showing all their old companions. The familiarity made his breath catch in his throat, not a good sign for a story teller but he continued all the same, “If you want to find her you’ll have to know her story. And I’ll have to tell it from the beginning.”_ **

**-     -     -     -     -**

“Come on, mother! Run!” she shouted over her shoulder, as the husks gained on them. They weren’t going to make it. Running from the colony like that had been a rash decision – none of them had any time to grab their gear – and now they were paying for their haste. Ahead of her she saw her sister stumble and she yelled at her, “Get up, Bethany, come on!” Then seeing her younger brother take aim at a fuel canister to her right she launched herself at her mother, throwing both of them to the ground just in time to avoid the explosion and the hissing fire that spread across the ground on the spilled oil.

                Rising to her feet and dusting herself off she held a hand out, which her mother pointedly ignored while fixing her with a slight glare. Her heart sank. If the twins wanted to hate her they could, but her mother resenting her choice and saving their lives was a different matter. Frowning at the rock wall near her she spat blood from her mouth, thinking bitterly that her father wouldn’t have complained. The other three were gathered under a small outcropping of rock, which really looked like it could fall on their heads any second.

                “Theria,” Bethany called to her and she walked to them whilst wiping blood from her split lower lip, pleased that they wanted to include her in the family discussion. When she reached them she could hear her mother’s hushed voice, “Are you all okay?” and by all Theria expected she meant the twins. But their mother’s worry soon gave way to regret as her eyes fell once more on their burning home. Lothering was lost, the colony they’d thought they could finally find peace in even with the often heavy presence of law enforcement. It was gone – the Reapers had destroyed it. But their mother wasn’t done yet. She turned on her eldest daughter and son, who’d been away at the time of the attack, “If you’d just gotten here sooner...” It sounded more wistful than an accusation, but Carver still took it like one, “Don’t look at us! We’ve been running since Ostagar!” Honestly Theria was surprised he’d said ‘us’. He’d proven his resentment towards her before now, although never given her a real reason for it.

                Shaking her head Theria sighed, “I hate to be the one to interrupt, but we probably shouldn’t stand here waiting for them to realise they can walk around that fire.” Her mother nodded and even shot her a small smile – the reward for her never fading sense of humour she supposed – and told the twins to listen to her while she set out a short plan: “We run like hell and hope they don’t catch us.” They all agreed on this at least and set out again, Theria bringing up the rear and Carver leading the way, which he seemed very happy about.

*         *         *

                After another half hour walking running and everything in between they were forced to stop again. Their mother was tired, short of breath, her sides burned. Theria regretted having to push her family so hard to get them through this, but they’d could thank her or hate her later if that wanted – so long as they survived. Bethany was the first to ask the question on everyone’s mind, “Where are we going? We can’t just keep running can we?” Theria groaned, leaning against the wall of the mountain while trying to think of a suitable answer that wasn’t too snide or sarcastic.

                “So long as we head away from the Reapers... but seriously, I have no idea. I just want to make sure you’re all safe. If that means we keep running, we keep running.” Bethany didn’t seem to impressed with her answer, and she argued, “Ria, we can’t keep running.” She might have said more, made her own suggestion but Carver cut across her, “And we can’t lie down and die either!”

                “We can go to the Citadel.” The three arguing siblings turned to their mother, Bethany shocked, Carver angry and Theria simply amused. She muttered, “What’s on the Citadel for us? It’s where all the refugees are piling up,” but their mother seemed to have her mind set already. She retorted, “And there’s even less for us here. At least we have family there, and the apartments.”

                Bethany sighed, resigned to the fact even though she had even more reason than the others to wish to stay away from the Citadel. But she couldn’t help protest just once, just to test the waters, “There’s C-Sec there, mother. They aren’t like the security here.” It was more of a warning than anything, a warning she had very good reason to use right now. Their mother shook her head though and Theria groaned, “Then I guess we’re off to Gwaren to get a ship. Come on everyone, let’s get-” She stopped talking, the sounds of battle reaching her ears – gunshots, a scream of a husk, the cry of someone take a blow. Yanking her pistol from its holster she ordered Carver to stay with their mother in case anything came their way and Bethany to follow her as she made her way down the path and around the corner.

                Two Turians were fighting off a group of husks, one armed and armoured, the other only armed with a pistol like Theria. They were putting up a good fight, but one of the husks had torn some of the plating from the male Turian’s back and he was now slumped against a rock while his female companion dug an omni blade through the offending husk’s neck. It gargled for a moment and then died as she dragged the blade across its throat. Theria charged in at once, using her momentum to send one of the husks flying down the cliff side. One of the reasons she’d always found this place so charming was now making the battleground that much harder to navigate – one wrong step and they could follow that husk over the edge.

                The fight ended with the floor strewn with husk bodies and splattered with red and blue blood. The female Turian bent down to inspect her fallen partner and then with Theria’s help she lifted him to his feet. Theria commanded Bethany to go get their mother and Carver while she helped as much as she could here. The injured Turian seemed fine even if his stance was a little bit crooked. Before any introductions could be made Bethany came running around the corner, skipping over a husk corpse with a little help from her biotics, followed by Carver and their mother.

                At once the Turian’s mandibles pressed further against his jaw and he glowered at Bethany, teeth bared in a snarl. Theria sidestepped, putting herself in front of her sister protectively, one hand clutching tightly around her pistol. The Turian stepped forwards, ignoring the restraining hand of his female comrade’s hand on his arm, and pointed to Bethany, “You’re not registered, _apostate_.” The insult cut deeply and Theria found herself closing the gap between herself and the Turian, her own teeth bared ever so slightly, “Stay away from my sister, _Templar_.” She knew the Templars hunted down apostates – biotics who weren’t registered and had their implant procedures performed illegally. Bethany was one such apostate, and any Templar with eyes could figure it out if they saw her use her biotics and looked at the registers – there were no biotics in Lothering. They were just lucky they’d been able to last so long in one place.

                “That woman is an apostate. If you defend her you’ll share her fate.” But the female Turian stepped forwards with a small murmur of, “Spirits.” She placed a hand on her friend’s chest and pushed him backwards gently and then stood facing Theria, “Why don’t we just concentrate on staying alive for now. You can fight it out later if you want.” Reluctantly Theria backed down and returned to her sister’s side, although a finger still rested on the trigger.

                “I’m Aveline Vallen, this is my mate, Wesley,” the female Turian introduced herself and her partner, ignoring Theria’s short giggle at her mate’s very un-Turian-like name. She always found it rather interesting how, because of their primitive nature, their equivalent of marriage was ‘mating’. Odd, but interesting. She nodded once to Aveline who waited for the humans to introduce themselves, which Theria did after it seemed none of the others would, “Theria Hawke, my sister Bethany and my brother Carver. And our mother, Leandra.” She pointed to each of them in turn and then took a step forwards, at which Wesley – she was sure that was a nickname or something – tensed and snarled slightly. She smirked and patted his arm, walking past him and towards their ultimate goal.

                Behind her Bethany began to fill Aveline in on their plan, “We’re heading to Gwaren. Have you heard of it?” Aveline shook her head so Bethany continued, “It’s the main docks around here. We’re hoping to get a ship to the Citadel.” For a moment Aveline was silent but then she nodded and asked, “You’re not worried about the Templars? There’s a lot of them on the Citadel, especially in the Wards.” But Bethany just laughed, albeit nervously, “I’ve got Theria to protect me.”

                “That’s not what I asked,” Aveline started to say, but she fell silent once more as Theria lifted one hand into the air, signalling for them to stop. They did so, except for Aveline, who crept up beside her. When she turned around to tell them to wait here and came face to face with Aveline she jumped and clapped a hand over her mouth to stifle her shocked gasp. “Don’t do that! How the hell are you so quiet?” she hissed as she calmed herself down. Then, pulling the pistol back from her side she ran into the small group of husks and fired rapidly, exhausting her thermal clip and reloading with a fresh one after she’d taken out three of the group. Aveline barrelled around the corner just behind her, finger pressed down on the trigger of her own pistol and sent a few more falling to the ground or off the cliff. She made to switch her thermal clip but didn’t have time before something was on her, grappling her to the ground.

                A blue blast flung the thing off her and she staggered to her feet, looking around to see Bethany standing with one arm thrust forwards after releasing a jolt of biotic energy. She’d thrown the thing backwards and now it was the only thing still alive. As it got to its feet she hit it with a stasis, freezing it to the spot. Aveline and Theria looked at it curiously. Then suddenly Aveline swiped one un-gloved hand across its exposed throat, spitting the word, “Marauder,” as she watched the thick blue blood flow from its neck, still in stasis. Theria understood at once. Looking at the creature it was like the husks, but whereas the husks were made from humans the marauders were Reaper-tech Turians. It was sickening how the Reapers had taken the things that should’ve been friends and turned them into foes.

                “Come on, we should keep moving. If they catch up with us...” Theria stopped. She didn’t want to think of what would happen if the Reaper forces caught up with them. Aveline nodded blankly and went to get her mate while Bethany walked to find their mother and check she was alright with Carver. This left Theria alone to ponder her thoughts. She stood in the mass of bodies, more than she’d ever seen in one place even if they were really people. It made her sick to think that back home people might be getting turned into these things and their bodies might be strewn on the grass out the front of their house like they were around her feet now.

                “Theria?” Bethany was standing behind her again now, a hand on her sister’s shoulder. With a grunt of acknowledgement Theria turned around and looked her sister in the eye, stroking her cheek gently as she walked away. Bethany looked at the ground, thinking of the sadness in her older sister’s eyes as she’d tried to smile bravely. It was her fault, she thought, her fault that Theria had been so withdrawn from the world, her fault that that her sister’s life had been so empty and she’d ended up closing herself off to the people around her. Theria’s humour was just a cover, and it was all her fault.

                Bethany trailed behind the group as her sister led them on, under the pretence of making sure neither her mother nor Wesley fell behind. She didn’t need anyone to know she was just too afraid to go near Theria in case she looked at her again with those sad eyes. The bitterness in her mind helped her to ignore the bodies they left in their wake, ignore the fact that some of them might have been people she’d known for years and some of them had children from wherever they came from. All of them had lives at one point or another. And now none of them did – their lives had been stolen by the Reapers, and then again by their little group. No, she thought, we didn’t kill them; we showed them mercy even if it was too late.

                Suddenly a hand was wrenching her out of her thoughts and bringing her crashing back into the present. She tried to rise to her feet but her body was trapped under Theria’s, one hand on the back of her head to take the impact of their fall, the other wrapped protectively around her waist. Their faces were mere inches apart and Bethany saw the flash of anger in her sister’s eyes. Trying to stammer an apology for whatever it was Theria thought she’d done wrong this time Bethany allowed herself to be tugged to her feet but when she looked up to her sister with a fully formed apology on her tongue Theria had left her side and was taking wild shots at various places on a huge creature. Carver walked over to her and grabbed her arm, “This is no place for you. Get back and stay with mother.” Bethany opened her mouth to protest but her brother snapped, “Now!” and she hurried to her mother’s side behind a large rock. There the two remained with the Turian Templar, listening in horror to the sounds of the battle near them.

*         *         *

                Theria glanced around, looking for something – anything – that would help her win this fight. A brute was bad enough on its own, but the swarming husks all around her, distracting her with every other shot she took, were enough of a hindrance to make this fight deadly. Aveline seemed to be having similar trouble even with the military training each Turian was expected to go through for years. Carver was having similar troubles, most hits he landed on the brute bouncing off its thick armour. Armour, Theria thought. That she could work with. Fingers hitting a switch on her omni tool she sent a quick flare of fire towards it. The flame hit its chest instead of its head where she had intended it to strike but it didn’t matter too much. So long as the hit was made... she watched the fire burn through its armour slowly, and it probably would’ve been agonising if the Reaper forces had any form of pain receptors.

                The next shot Carver took brought the thing crashing down; even if it wasn’t dead it was injured. He stepped triumphantly towards it with his pistol raised at the husks around him, and lined up a shot at the useless body at his feet. From the battle at Ostagar, ground zero for the Reapers attack on Virmire, Theria knew brutes were never helpless, and she screamed at Carver to move – too late. A clawed hand swept around and struck Carver in the chest, sending him flying into the rock wall behind the brute. A sickening series of crunches accompanied each impact – his ribcage caving inwards at the brute’s initial attack, his spine snapping as it hit a slight jut in the rock, his skull fracturing as it collided with the wall seconds after his back.

                Despite the danger Theria watched her mother rush to her little brother’s broken body and kneel next to him, cradling him even as he lay dead. With a cry she tore her eyes away from the newest member of her family to die before her eyes and charged with new vigour, spurred by anger, at the brute, every shot from her pistol hitting the same area of its chest. Even as it lay dead at her feet like her brother in her mother’s arms she fired continually at it, her rage forcing her to mutilate it as much as she could before the cold hand of a husk wrapped around her neck. Clumsy, slow, but husks were not weak. She’d made a rookie mistake and now she was going to pay for it, she was going to join her brother and father at God’s side. She could feel the life slowly fading from her, could hear the others battle cries and Bethany’s scream as she saw her sister being choked to death from behind, but after than everything was blank, cut out by a blinding flash of blue and a sharp pain on the side of her skull. There was nothing but pain, and then nothing at all.

*         *         *

                Bethany had seen Theria with a husk’s hands tangled around her neck, the breath slowly being squeezed out of her while she struggled to get free. She’d just taken down the brute that had hurt Carver and now she had no energy, or room, to manoeuvre her way from its death grip. Instead of waiting for an opening, worried she wouldn’t have time to wait for a clear shot, she’d fired off a blast of biotic power and hit both her sister and the husk, sending them both crashing to the floor. The husk had been thrown a little further away from Theria and didn’t move, but neither did her sister as she lay on the hard floor.

                Worried she might have done too much Bethany felt her biotics start to flare and she quickly tried to stifle them. There was already a Templar on her case she didn’t need any more trouble from him. She rushed to Theria’s side and placed two fingers on her neck. With a sigh of relief she managed to find a pulse and carefully she rubbed a small amount of medi-gel over the cut stretching from her forehead to her temple. As soon as it was done and she saw Theria move even slightly she turned from her and joined the fight with Aveline again, who was being swarmed by the remaining husks. They seemed to think she was a bigger threat than Bethany, which was a safe assumption considering her biotics were weak and fairly temperamental due to lack of use.

                But Bethany did what she could, throwing the husks with as much force as she could until she was out of energy, both biotic and otherwise, and fell kneeling to the floor. A hand brushed her shoulder and she looked up into her sister’s face, blood still coating her left eye from the nearly healed cut above her eyebrow. With a guilty twinge Bethany realise it might scar if they couldn’t treat it quick enough. Theria grabbed her pistol up off the floor and fired into the crowd surrounding Aveline, helping her pick them off until a roar wrenched the air in two. All three women looked up to the sky even as the husks around them wandered closer.

                Something was up there, in the sky above them, flying towards them. Aveline yelled out, “Harvester,” but her voice was drowned out by the next roar that tore towards them. Theria and Bethany just gawped at the strange creature that came speeding towards them, readying themselves for the next battle and shuffling backwards to protect their mother and dead brother’s body like human shields. But before Theria could raise her pistol and take aim the harvester swooped down, crushing a few of the husks underfoot. Aveline and Theria held their fire, waiting to see what it would do next.

                The harvester swiped one clawed hand towards the group, but it wasn’t close enough to hit them if it wanted to. Instead it cleared a large semi circle of husks from around it and then beat its wings, almost knocking the humans over while Aveline stood resolutely upright with her pistol trained on the thing’s head. They all knew if it turned against them they were dead, but they weren’t going to go down without a fight. A bright white glow engulfed the area, blinding them temporarily, and they each prepared to die. Theria closed her eyes. At least soon she would be with Father and Carver.


	2. Magic in troubled times

Death didn’t come. Theria waited, looking into the darkness behind her eyelids with grim determination. She was not going to watch as the rest of her family was slaughtered, she was not going to fight the inevitable. She wasn’t going to give the Reapers the satisfaction of beating her down as she struggled to stay alive. She was going to take her death in stride. What was is that sister had said back at Lothering? ‘Death is just the beginning of another adventure set before us by the Maker.’ Theria found herself wondering if there was a club in the Afterlife. And would there be dancers. The thought warmed her even as a hand touched her shoulder and she heard the click of a thermal clip being replaced.

“Ria, open your eyes.” At Bethany’s insistence Theria did open her eyes, slowly at first but then quickly as shock over took her. There was no harvester anymore. Just a woman, clad in heavy yet somehow alluring armour. She was older than most other soldiers Theria had seen, her white hair swept back and tied up in multiple tails that seemed to resemble a crest of some sort. Maybe horns. Biotics charged around her fists that seemed to illuminate the ground she walked on and gave her a somewhat ghostly appearance. Theria’s first thought was to back away but a strong gloved hand kept her in place. She turned to Aveline just a step behind her who shook her head ever so gently. The Turian knew there was no getting away from this, whether they liked it or not.

Instead of turning like the coward she felt Theria stood in front of Bethany protectively and clenched her fist around the handle of her pistol, thumbing the safety on and off as she mystery woman approached them. “Travellers out here? I thought my eyes must be deceiving me, but here you stand. What brings you through the Wilds, child?” Theria knew she was talking to her but suddenly there was a dryness in her throat and the words she was going to say broke free in a strange croak. Instead Aveline stepped forwards and raised her pistol to the woman, “Don’t come any closer. I know who you are.”

“But do you know who you are?” she waited for a while until Aveline fell into an uncomfortable lapse of silence before she continued, “Very well, Turian, who am I? Your kind have many legends and myths. Am I one of them?” Aveline faltered and then turned her piercing eyes on Theria, “She’s a Witch of the Wilds. My people do have a legend about them. Naturally powerful beings, she isn’t entirely ‘human’. And they manipulate the void around them.” Theria looked the woman up and down, seeing nothing past a biotic, a powerful one who’d just saved them from a harvester. As far as she could tell the owed her their lives, not their suspicions. Instead of listening to Aveline’s warnings she stepped forwards, finally finding her voice.

“If you are powerful perhaps you can help us. We’re trying to get to Gwaren and then to the Citadel.” The woman laughed and ran a finger down Theria’s cheek tenderly. “You are strong enough to get there yourself, child, why should I help you? But maybe if you would do something for me when you arrive…” Theria knew it was risky making such a hasty deal with this woman – she could feel the unnatural aura around her even as they just stood, felt the hum of biotics just below her skin as the finger trailed her jawline. But still she nodded and muttered, “Anything, just help me keep my family safe.” Behind her she heard Aveline growl with annoyance but ignored the sound, focusing instead on the woman who was watching her every move with curiosity. “Not many could claim to sacrifice all for the sake of their loved ones. You have a good heart, Theria, mind you do not lose it.”

Theria nodded at the strange advice and the compliment – or at least she thought it was a compliment – and then turned to her family and the two turians. Seeing Carver on the floor, head resting in their mother’s lap, made a fresh wave of sorrow wash over her and she collapsed to the floor next to Bethany who’d gone to say her farewells to their little brother. Bethany was older by about ten minutes but she didn’t look it. With an arm wrapped around her sister’s shoulder Theria reached across to take her mother’s hand but found it tugged away sharply from her touch. “This is – this is your fault. If you’d looked out for him, if you’d just – How could you let him charge off like that! He’s your little brother!” Her mother looked down at the young man in her arms and whispered, “My little boy.”

“Mother, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to – he just… I’m sorry.” It wasn’t really her fault was it? Had she killed her little brother because she didn’t look after him properly? She owed Carver more than the dirt he was laying on. He deserved a grave or… something. But they didn’t have time. There wasn’t time for them to dig up the earth and etch a stone for his grave. There wasn’t –

“Wesley!” Theria spun on her heel just in time to catch the falling Turian with Aveline and support him with her while they gently lowered him to the ground. “Wesley? What’s wrong?” Aveline was panicking now, Theria could see it in her eyes and it hurt. Straight away she’d known there was a definite strength in this woman that seemed infinite. But now to see such fear and weakness in her shining eyes…

“I’d say those marauders have sharper aim than they do minds,” the woman in armour told them, and Aveline looked to the dent in Wesley’s armour. It wasn’t really a dint though, more of a hole. A very small hole with a twin on the back of his chest plate. Marauders had guns, not like husks who flailed their arms, and Wesley had been there when they started firing and… “Why didn’t you tell me, love?”

“You would have worried.” It was a simple reply and rang with the truth. Aveline would have naturally worried about him and been distracted, and a distracted Aveline was one that they could not afford to have on their team. They needed her with her mind sharp and if she was panicking it was anything but. Wesley knew he’d done the right thing and he lay back, letting them all know he was at peace with this. Aveline growled and turned on the Witch. “Fix him! Do something, just make it right!”

The woman just frowned and looked at the hands gripping her armoured shoulders, “There is nothing to do.” Aveline was about to say something else when Wesley grabbed hold of her leg to earn her attention. “Don’t worry. This is already right.” His hand slipped to the spur on the back of her shin and she lowered her head, her eyes not making contact with anything or anyone for the first time since Theria had met her. She knelt by her mate’s side and held his head in her three fingered hands gently. More gently that the humans had ever seen a turian hold anything. Then she drew a pistol close to her and placed it in his hands. “You should die with a weapon in your hands, love.”

“Thank you.” Wesley nodded to her and then turned to the others and thanked them for keeping them both safe until now. Theria vowed she’d keep Aveline safe until they at least reached the Citadel. Aveline didn’t have it in her to protest. She just closed her mate’s eyes as he passed and then glared at the world as though she needed someone to blame. But the Reapers were unreachable, so instead she had to settle for the people around her. The first to incur her wrath was Theria.

**_“So you’re telling me, the Champion was rescued by a woman who turned into a Harvester?!” The Justicar was stunned by the sheer lies she had just been fed. The human she had at gunpoint didn’t seem to mind her not seeing any truth to his story. He grinned and reclined back in the chair he’d been forced into._ **

**_“I see you don’t believe me. And why should you, it’s not like magic exists now is it?” The Justicar still stood a little confused by the implications. It was probably simple though – the Harvesters seemed to emit a bright light when they were terminated. If this mystery woman had destroyed it and then stepped out of hiding that would make sense. But there was still something itching at the back of her mind. A little what if just sticking with her. She tried to displace it and then looked to the two other asari she had with her for support. Nothing._ **

**_“So this woman, what, flew them all to the Gwaren and paid their way onto a ship?”_ **

**_“Nothing so fanciful, I assure you.” Varric Tethras searched his memories for the exact account of the trip from the clearing where both families had suffered a loss to the space port where they could take a ship to the Citadel. The ‘Witch’ helped them get to Gwaren, fighting through the hordes of Reaper forces at their side in return for the favour. At this point Cassandra interrupted. “What manner of favour was this?” The favour was nothing really, just to take a message to an asari friend on the Citadel who could also point them in the direction of help._ **

**_“And so our hero came to be on the Citadel, in the wards. But all did not go as well as she’d hoped. I’m sure you remember the restrictions on refugees heading into the station?”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter and taking so long to get this much out. My brain stopped working with this cross over for some reason... :)  
> As always comments are welcome and appreciated. Thanks for reading, hope you're enjoying it so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay... I hope you enjoyed it and I hope no one's mind was destroyed by Aveline being a Turian, I just thought it kinda worked for her with the whole honour thing she has going on. Also, sorry for making Varric a human but I just couldn't deal with him being a Volus... And I cant imagine a Volus being able to hold an audience either. ;)  
> Comments and feedback is welcome and thanks for reading. There should hopefully be more soon!!!


End file.
